Threats
by Xenok
Summary: Flagstaff's House of Night starts to get a little out of hand when another tattoo appears in a different color. Vampyres and fledglings alike are beginning to wonder what Nyx has in mind. It seems Tulsa's House of Night isn't the only one in danger. Please read and review!
1. The beginning

House of Night

Today seemed to be the best and worst day of my life. I was practically coughing up a lung as I walked up the steps to my house. I shakily sat down on the last step, rubbing my temple from the growing headache. It felt like my head was going to explode. As the sun began to set, a weird thing happened. My eyesight started to get blurry. Feeling dizzier than before, I laid down on my side on the step as a man with a sapphire crescent tattoo on his forehead suddenly appeared before me. Blinking up at him, I tried seeing him clearly but the only thing that wasn't blurry was that stupid tattoo that had additional spiral-y ones stretching down to his cheekbones.

With a raised hand and in a deep voice that sounded more like a spell said," _Cristin Gutierrez! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _

Suddenly a shock went throughout my body and stayed in the middle of my forehead, burning slightly. Opening my eyes after the weird sensation, the man, who I now remembered was named a Tracker, was gone. Sitting up slowly I rubbed my forehead, groaning in annoyance. I've only lived here about a month and this happens? Shaking my head, I stood up on wobbly knees, grabbing onto the rail of the steps. Once the world stopped spinning, I took it as a sign that it was safe to reach my doorstep. Walking into my house, I stepped into the hallway and stopped in front of the mirror perched on the wall. I squinted at me that I believed wasn't really me in the reflection and blinked a couple of times, sweeping my blue hair away from my forehead to see a mark similar to the Tracker's. Only mine wasn't filled in…and it was...black?

What the kanoodles? Was I supposed to be freaked out about this? Weirdly I wasn't scared at all or panicking. Got to go with the flow. Nodding at myself, I thought it didn't look so bad but wait that meant I was a vampyre…didn't it? No! It meant I was a fledgling….same difference. The Tracker said something about a House of Night. Right! I remembered now from all those stories in school about the vampyres, I suppose I have to go there. Or I die, wonderful…I remember my history teacher saying something about the Change, how fledglings either reject it and die or go through with it and become an actual vampyre. That seemed pretty tricky but at least my headache went away and coughing lessened (not that that makes dying any better).

Jogging up the stairs to my room, I dropped my backpack on the side of my bed and grabbed clothes and other objects to take with me and dropping them into a suitcase. As I packed, I had time to think and I realized I didn't know how the fledglings were like. It's a new school all over again in just a month. What a bummer. Would they like me? Would they think I'm a freak because my Mark was a different color? But I heard there were red Marks now too…maybe their Goddess decided to be colorful. Would she be my goddess now? Mmm…rainbow vamps! I hope that doesn't mean everyone's gay. Not that I have anything wrong with people like that but still.

With a sigh I closed up the suitcase and grabbed my backpack which I filled with more things to take with me. Walking down the stairs, I thought of how lucky I am that my parents were off on business trips. Knowing my mom, she'd freak entirely and possibly faint and cause a scene and blah blah. Stopping at the kitchen, I grabbed a sharpie and note paper, scribbling down where I would be. I didn't feel like calling them would be the best idea.

Opening the door I slid my bags out onto the porch. Grabbing my keys from my front pocket I clicked on the unlock button to my electric blue Charger, thankful that I had a car and didn't have to walk around lost with luggage. I found that driving downtown wasn't so bad. I haven't really gotten the chance to tour Flagstaff but now that I think of it…will I get to? I haven't seen any vampyres/ fledglings during the time I've been here. That sounded really depressing. Being stuck in a school the entire four years? If you lived, that sounded even more depressing. Being so racked up in my thoughts I almost missed the turn to the school assuming I was right. Hesitating at the gate, I wondered if there was a bell or something but once I finished thinking that, the gates opened. Oh well, saves me from getting out too soon.

Slowing the car into the parking lot, I stopped it near what seemed to be the office in medieval form or something. And waiting outside of it stood a beautiful vampyre woman. Black pretty hair that fell in waves up to her hips, green eyes that looked like shiny emeralds and tall figure with a stunning black dress that made everything stand out, I was pretty jealous. Climbing out and closing the door to my car, she smiled a bright smile that kind of made me feel more nervous about being here.

As if reading my thoughts she met me halfway up the steps surprising me with a motherly hug, "Welcome to the House of Night! I'm Eros, High Priestess of this school, you can think of me as a principal of sorts. And don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about. I know it's a different place, new things but you'll grow to love it I'm sure." Nodding slowly, I looked up at the vampyre whose tattoo I couldn't make out until now. It was a pretty sapphire tattoo that looked like swirls of spiked hearts that extended down to her cheekbones.

"Y-your tattoo is very pretty Miss." I don't know what made me say it but I just had to blurt it out and make me look stupid. Eros smiled, not seeming to mind (of course) and said," Thank you." With a sweep of her hand she pushed my blue bangs aside, not thinking it was weird that she did that to someone she barely knew. Blinking up at her in confusion, I stepped back a little because, unlike her, it was weird to me. As Eros continued to stare at me, I realized she was staring at the crescent tattoo, not me. "Ah. I've never seen that color before."

I thought I saw a look of annoyance in her eyes but when she blinked, I saw nothing but kindness. "Now, I'm sure you want to get settled in so let's get your things and show you around mm?" I stared at her a moment longer, wondering if I imagined the look but let it go and smiled slowly with a nod, "That would be nice, thank you.." I wasn't really sure on what to say so I walked back to my car and grabbed what little things I brought with me. Walking with her on what was about to be a tour of the school Eros began explaining what was what around here. "When you enter a House of Night, you're automatically emancipated and can legally change your name along with other perks…,"She paused and gave me a curious look," Would you like to change yours?"

Raising my brows in surprise, I stopped walking and looked at her questioningly. "Really? That sounds so awesome! But weird…?" I thought about it and chewed at my lip until I nodded," Why not? Frost Evans sounds like a fun name!" Eros's eyebrows rose slowly, I couldn't tell if it was by surprise or not. "Frost Evans? Very well." I could clearly see she didn't think it was a good name and I bit back my comment, deciding to just go with a nod. I started to look around the hallways as she began to talk again, telling me the rules and what's what. Before I knew it, we arrived at the girl's dorms and as I took in the details, the flat screen TVs, the beanbag chairs (always wanted one), the homey casual feel to the place. It looked like any other dorm lobby would look like. It made me relax, at least, slightly until the girls hanging out turned to look at me. I tensed up a little again and when Eros patted me on the shoulder, I felt silly for feeling so awkward among these fledglings. I was now one of them, I should act like it.

Giving her a smile in return, I mouthed a thank you and as she began to lead me up the stairs to my room, a girl shimmied towards us twirling a strand of long blonde hair as she chewed on gum. Her gray eyes gave me a once over and she smiled at me in a way that made me feel insulted. She had an air to her, as if she thought she was the shit. Along with two other girls strolling behind her, they appeared to be twins. Long, brown hair, same eyes, light tanned skin, they appeared to be Hispanic. Identical. And they all had sapphire crescent moons. The blonde girl who seemed to be leader looked over at Eros briefly,"Oh, High Priestess! I'm sure you have so many other better things to do. I can take her to her room if you want?" Her voice sounded a little too honey, stuck-up. It annoyed me but it seemed Eros didn't seem to notice how she acted. With a smile, she nodded to me and then her," Seraphiel, that would be lovely. It would give Frost here a chance to meet new people."

Seraphiel gave Eros what seemed to be a kind smile but to me looked slimy and fake. Murmuring some kind words to me, Eros gave me a final good bye and told the girls lounging about 'blessed be.' Whatever that meant. Seraphiel fisted her hand over her heart and bowed to the High Priestess, so did everyone else meaning I mimicked everyone and was sure I looked awkward. Stifling a sigh, I stood up when everyone else did and turned to look at the girl, crossing my arms. Usually, I'm not one to judge but when I get a feeling, it's best to follow it. Turning on my friendly smile, I nodded to her in greeting but all she gave me in return was an eye roll and motioned for me to follow.

"Okay. This is how this school works. I'm the queen here, everyone loves and obeys me got it? You best do the same before something happens to you." Seraphiel gave me a nasty smile as she led me up the stairs and I couldn't help but crinkle my nose. I mean I just moved here and I basically moved again just as fast. I cannot and will not put up with this.

"Okay. And who are you to tell me what to do? Clearly, you need an attitude check." I put my hands on my hips, refusing to let this girl bully me.

Her minions gave me twin looks of astonishment as they looked between me and Seraphiel. I got the privilege of seeing her demeanor crack even if was just for a second. Clearly, she had not expected this. With a toss of her hair, she simply led me down the hall to a door on the left at the end of it. Without another glance, Seraphiel pushed her way past me along with the twins who mimicked her actions leaving me stumbling back a few steps, "Azrael, Azriel I'm sure we'll make her feel right at home won't we?" The girls all laughed in a high-pitched annoying way. Why did they have to be the first people I met?

I shook my head, mumbling as I opened the door to my new room,"Unbelievable…I'm sure this is just the beginning of things."


	2. What's new?

Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of persistent knocking and a muffled voice on the other side of the door. Sitting up slowly, I cast a brief glance to the clock on my nightstand saying it was 7…p.m.? Did I sleep the afternoon? Wait…the sun was going down as I got here so it wouldn't have been long. Where was here? Ignoring the knocks, I stood up and looked around the room. My things were already here but this wasn't my original room. Walking over to the bathroom, I lifted up my bangs to see the black outline of a crescent moon.

So it wasn't a dream…

The knocks became more frantic, bringing me back to reality. I groaned,"I'm awake!"

Shuffling over to the door in pajamas I didn't recall changing into, I opened the door enough to see who was behind it. A petite girl with long black hair stared at me with bright eyes, they seemed almost red. She smiled at me, automatically giving her a kind expression," Hey! I thought you died or something. I was about to call a professor over." I couldn't help but flinch at the 'died' part since that could happen to fledglings.

I mustered up a smile I hoped didn't look awkward,"Oh um hey...yeah. Still alive but uh…who are you?" I opened the door wider, leaning against the doorframe as I crossed my arms.

The girl simply smiled again and extended her hand for me to shake, "I am Purlue Hart. Third former. And you are Frost. We're neighbors if you will." It wasn't until I shook her hand that I noticed her tattoo was a scarlet red instead of a sapphire blue. She noticed my look and pointed to it,"Yeah I'm part of the red fledglings. Kinda hard to deal with when the Red Priestess we know about lives in Oklahoma ya know?"

I nodded slowly, pretending to know how this affected her. I didn't know very much about this whole vampyre thing except what Eros explained to me but right now I really wanted to know why this Purlue girl was talking to me. "Yeah, I'm sure that must be really hard..."

"Hey! You have a different mark too." She pointed to my mark, forgetting her earlier comment, which was uncovered from my bangs at the moment. I was unsure on what to say so I simply nodded. Purlue looked as if she wanted to say more on the subject but seemed to get on track to what she was here for to begin with.

"Oh I'm not sure if anyone has told you yet but classes here start at 8 and well I thought maybe I could give you a tour so you won't be so lost?"

My eyes widened slightly. I got here a few hours ago and I have to go to school already? I sighed,"Uh, sure. Just let me, um, get ready first." I stepped back to give Purlue room to come in and motioned to the bed. "You can wait there."

She smiled and I swore she was about to skip as she walked over to my bed. "Don't forget the uniform." I turned to look at her and she must have seen the question mark on my face for she gestured to herself and that's when I noticed she was wearing uniform. It wasn't lame by any means. It was actually pretty cute. It was a combination of black, blue and green but it went well together. The skirt she wore seemed to have a little charm to it and her blazer had a symbol on her left breast. It looked like a maze.

I pointed to it, "What is that?"

Purlue looked down to what I was pointing and then back at me and pointed to my closet,"You have the same symbol. It's for Third Formers like us. Think of it as a freshmen symbol. And then there are fourth formers and fifth and- you know what? It's all in the Fledgling Handbook. That can answer your questions." I was looking through my closet as she talked and hid a smile. I'm sure she rambled a lot from what I've seen but what the heck was a Fledgling Handbook? I was surprised to see most of my clothes from home already in my closet. Did they use a teleportation spell of some sort?

I paused on one outfit that wasn't mine and as I pulled it out, it was confirmed that it was the uniform. I looked over at Purlue and she motioned for me to try it on with a nod. I went into the bathroom and changed into it quickly, not wanting to be late on the first day. I did a double take in the mirror as I brushed my hair and decided it looked alright. Purlue was right about the symbol. It was on my uniform too. After I finished up with getting ready in the bathroom, I found Purlue standing by the door ready to go.

As I was about to open the door, Purlue shoved a hand in my face.

"Ack. Uhfiurf What?!"

She motioned to the desk, "Don't forget your schedule!"

I grumbled and grabbed the paper from the desk. I didn't see it before and couldn't help but wonder when they planned all this. And how did they know my size? (Freaakkyyyy).

Purlue was already walking through the hall and I jogged a couple of steps to catch up with her. Without asking, she took my paper and looked over it with a smile. "Cool! We have first period and afternoon…afternight classes? Together! Well except for the last, last class." With that, she gave me back my schedule and went towards the kitchen. Okay…she confused me a little.

I waited by the doorway, making sure to stay out of people's way. They gave me curious looks, I was positive it was the blue hair and not the tattoo since it was covered by my bangs. I didn't give them much thought for I was too consumed on what the classes would be like as I went over the schedule.

1st hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 211. Prof. Astrea

2nd hour- Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Danil

3rd hour- Lit 101. Rm. 213. Prof. Eros

4th hour- Jiujutsu. Outer Field. Prof. Rain

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Italian 101. Rm. 315. Prof. Isla

6th hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. Wolfe

These classes didn't seem so bad but was it just me or did the teachers have weird names? One thing was for sure: I cannot wait to learn how to kick ass.


	3. Cutie

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, kind of a short chapter 'cause..you know, haven't really had the time to add much. Sorry! ,..,**

Chapter Three

Walking to class with Purlue was kind of fun to say the least. She pointed out all the 'important stuff' like hang out spots and where they do their rituals and I also got to know her a little better. She even told me about her gifts. They seemed peculiar but pretty awesome. Her drawings came to life and she also had an affinity for 'communing' with animals.

"So wait. They talk to you like talk, talk? In English? Or..."

"No. No…it's, it's hard to explain. There like little messages that are sent to my mind. That's a best a way to describe it as any." She shrugged sheepishly.

I nodded to say I finally understood when I really didn't. As we were walking into Sociology and talking, I failed to notice the handsome boy I crashed into. It was that classic moment where things fall and you help each other pick them up and there's sparks flowing between the two. Okay maybe not that last part.

"Oh, hey sorry…I didn't see you." The boy said as he looked up at me with gray/violet eyes. What a pretty and rare combination. I smiled and shook my head, noticing that his hair was dark red and mine bright blue. Red vs. Blue anyone? I think so.

"No, no! Don't worry about it. My fault since I was blabbing." I finished picking up my things, double-checking if I took any of his and started giving them back. He stood up the same time I did, taking back his things with a smile playing around his lips and I noticed another thing. He was so tall (oh god).

He was giving me a once-over and it looked like he was satisfied with what he saw. "What's your name? You're the new girl right?"

I didn't know if I was blushing or not but I didn't have back up since she just went in class without me. What a nice new friend. "Frost. Yeah, I guess I am. Do rumors and gossip fly here the same as any other school?" I said as I walked into class before the bell rang, assuming he had the same class and he did. He laughed and nodded as he followed me in,"Yeah pretty much. You can't escape that even as a vampyre or well, fledgling."

I smiled at him and sat in the seat next to Purlue as she regarded us curiously. I could already tell she was trying not to jump in but I didn't see a reason why she wouldn't. His voice pulled me away from my thoughts though and I looked up at him,"Hmm?"

He laughed and shook his head,"You better keep your mind out of clouds here. Professors will zone in on you. Well, uh I'm Cross." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I reached over to do so.

"Cross huh? Creative. Did you choose that?" Cross laughed again and I decided, I really liked the sound of it and he smiled at me. "Nah that was already my name." I raised my brows slightly in surprise. His parents must have been creative then. "Huh…that's awesome!" I threw my arms up in the air to add emphasis.

Purlue and Cross both looked at me with equal expressions of amusement.

"Didn't really expect that from a new girl," remarked Purlue as Cross nodded in agreement and just then the teacher walked in. She was very pretty (is everyone automatically attractive when they become a creature of the night?). Her tattoo was that of thousands of tiny stars and sparks and made her smile that much flashier but it looked good. I'm going to have to take notes on how to smile like that.

"Good morning fledglings! I am Prof. Astrea for those of you who don't know and we'll be learning about well…our past."She gave us another smile and shrugged, making her petite figure look as if she were about to hop. She then went on to pick up a textbook from her desk and began to read about 'our beginning' which really wasn't that bad because she added personal experience to it.

And before I knew it the bell rang and off to the next class. Why couldn't human high school be like this? I'm already loving the night life.


	4. Fading

Chapter Four

It turned out Cross was in my next three classes as well. Isn't that just thrilling. My nerves were slowly becoming a jumbled mess as he spoke to me of the daily night life here at the House. All I could do was nod along with a couple of 'mhmms' and 'ahas', afraid of saying anything that could embarrass me. He was a really nice guy though, that's saying a lot since most of the hot guys I knew were jerks.

"And then, my friend Mike grabbed the bat and…hey, you okay?" Cross's expression changed from light to concern as he looked at my face and in return, I gave him a quick smile.

"I'm fine, just looking around. Don't worry I was listening to your story believe it or not." It was lunch time so we were in the cafeteria. Oh no, excuse me, the 'dining hall'. It was a very lovely place to look at. All crystalline with whites and blues, it looked like it would belong to a winter palace. One half led to the small courtyard that connected to the double doors at that end and on my end were comfortable, stylish blue tables and chairs where I happily ate my lunch. It was a little weird to eat lunch at this hour though but I adapt quickly.

Cross smiled in relief and was about to continue until Purlue bounded up to us and slid in the seat beside me with her spaghetti. She hugged me quickly with a breathless hi and began to eat. It didn't look like she noticed Cross though until he shifted in his seat. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly, sitting up straight.

"Okay, in class, it's cool to talk to the new kid yeah, no biggie. But here? Aren't you supposed to be chilling with your buddies ova there?" she pointed her fork to a group of laughing guys at the other side of the dining hall," Let's not get started on your girlfriend pal."

Girlfriend? That was a slap in the face for me and why wasn't Purlue being the cute, talkative one? Why was she being mean, talkative Purlue? And as for Cross, his mood seemed to drop slowly,"She's not my girlfriend. We've never gone out so I don't see why she-"His words were cut off when two people slid into seats beside Purlue. One was a short haired brunette with a curvy body while the other was also a brunette, only he was male and tall. They seemed oblivious to the fight that was about to occur, or maybe it wasn't going to. Purlue looked relieved and she gave them bright smiles, ignoring Cross,"About time you guys! Oh this is Frost the new girl! I just had to be her friend first before anyone brainwashed her. Frost, this is Erica and her twin brother Thomas. He goes by Tom though. Have you guys heard of the new store opening at-"

"Girl, hold your horses! You didn't even give us a chance to say hi. Ahem. Like Purple here said, I'm Erica, the coolest person you shall ever meet." The curvy brunette gave me a sweet smile and a nod, making me smile in return. She seemed nice, very confident but nice.

The brother, Thomas, gave me a similar look with the same air of confidence,"She wishes. We all know who the coolest is."

"Me!" concluded Purlue, throwing her hands up in the air and followed it with a dance. Thomas gave her an are-you-serious look and put his face in his hands. Meanwhile, Cross was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I stared back at him, chewing on my bottom lip unconsciously. He said this girl and he never went out so what's the big deal? Oh gawd, one of those annoying you're mine girls? Nope, don't want to deal with that. I sadly began to banish thoughts and fantasies of me in his arms.

I sighed and that's when I began to come back to Earth, realizing that Purlue and the others were trying to get my attention. But Cross was no longer sitting at the table. Jeesh, was I that out of it? I mentally rolled my eyes but smiled to my new friends, or well, about to be new friends. "What's up?"

Erica gave me a pitiful smile. Was it really that uncommon to be so spaced out? "Oh honey, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us shopping this weekend. I know you just got here and all but it'd be fun."

"Vampyres can leave school?" That took me by surprise.

Purlue nodded enthusiastically,"Uh-huh! We just have to cover our Mark up." She shrugged in the cutest way, making her look like a hamster. But then Tom piped in, a hopeful look in his eyes, "Or you know, play some games..?"

I blinked, "Games?" Tom answered by twiddling his thumbs in the form of a controller and a light bulb went on in my head while the girls groaned and began to complain,"Oh c'mon. I doubt she'd wanna stay here and play your stupid little games. Like what? Mario?" Tom looked offended but then so did I.

"Hey! 'Preciate the power of gaming. Tom, I'm totally in. Sorry, girlies. Shopping ain't my thing if it's all super cutesy." Tom grinned and we gave each other high fives from across the table while Purlue and Erica wore similar expressions of pouty faces.

xXx

I was in my last class for the day: Fencing. Let's see how that turns out. I didn't have any of my friends in this class so I was pretty positive my death glare was active. All the students were gathered in one corner of the gym as the professor explained the rules of this class. He was tall, lightly dark-skinned, obviously toned and the way he walked was predatory. He was the sexiest man I have ever seen. I can see why his name is Wolfe. I wasn't the only one who thought the same. My eyes wandered about, catching similar looks of desire on girl's faces. My face didn't look like that because of course, death glare. He might be hot but I refuse to have my butt kicked easily when the time comes. Which was now. Prof. Wolfe barked out orders, telling us to grab equipment and partners. Most of the students automatically went with friends so I tried not to look lost as I grabbed a foil.

Once I was done pushing my way through people, I began to walk back until I failed to notice the girl I bumped into. She smiled, "Sorry."

I shook my head, hoping I didn't look annoyed. I wasn't annoyed at her but at me because I hate bumping into people. "No, it was my fault sorry."

We both nodded to each other and I stepped around to get passed until she spoke again. "Hey, you wanna be my partner? I don't have one either."

I turned back around, a thoughtful look on my face. She was around my height, dark haired and blue eyed. I shrugged, trying not to show how relieved I was. "Yeah, that'd be cool." She smiled again and motioned for me to wait while she went to get her foil.

When she got back, we set up where the professor directed us to go and watched along with the others as he demonstrated a few moves with one of the upperclassmen. I watched with envy as they delivered blows and parried with deadly grace. By the time they were done, we only had a few minutes to practice and I was eager to learn this.

"I'm Tasha." The girl looked up at me with the same smile and I returned it with one of my own as I tested the weight of the foil. "Frost." With that, I got into a stance comfortable enough and watched as she did the same. She seemed determined as well so I lunged.

Tasha blocked the blow with little trouble and attacked me with the same speed I went. I blocked easily, my new eyesight beginning to kick in and I was grateful for that boost. I lunged again, trying different moves and watched as Tasha began to have difficulty blocking after a while. I was being too random for her to keep up. I grinned, a little smug, and flicked my wrist to and fro. The foil becoming a blur as it collided with Tasha's.

My foil poked her chest when she failed to parry my move, "Point." I didn't realize I was beginning to breathe a little heavily. I also didn't realize I left myself open until I found myself with Tasha's foil at my chest. "Point." She said with a grin. And then, we were both laughing as class ended just then. We both removed our foils from each other and began to walk back to where we got them.

"This is a fun class," I said, still smiling.

Tasha smiled kindly, "You fit in already."

As I was walking back to the dorms, I felt a strange tickling sensation at the back of my mind and I couldn't help but look up. I looked behind me to see if there was anyone trying to scare or annoy me but there was no one. I shrugged and kept walking until it became more persistent the closer I got to a corner. I grumbled and decided to cooperate with the tickle sensation, thinking to myself, '_Happy now?'_ I turned the corner and it became an annoying ringing sound in my ears.

I frowned and stopped in my tracks like something was keeping me in place. "Kanoodles?" I tried walking forward but my feet would not budge. That's when I noticed there was something holding onto my feet and my eyes widened. Bright yellow eyes looked up at me from the floor but it looked like liquid surrounding the eyes like a reflection. But I knew it wasn't mine.

I swallowed back my scream and narrowed my eyes at it. I wasn't going to let some freaky eyes scare me away. "What do you want?" I was glad my voice didn't shake. The eyes narrowed and something like a sizzling sound could be heard. I watched as the liquid grew and covered my legs slowly, refusing to let me go no matter how hard I tried to rip the stuff off.

Before I knew it, I was thrown against the wall with enough force to crack it. I slid down slowly, fading away as the splitting headache engulfed me in darkness. The last thing I heard was the same sizzling only it began to sound more like a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah o.o this is back! I don't know if it's longer or not but I will try to shove more words into it! I am on winter break so hopefully, I will be able to update on all my stories! Yaaaayyy! I'm honestly pretty excited about updating. It's been a while since I've written. I hope my writing didn't turn into complete poo ;^;**

Chapter Five

I awoke with the sizzling pop laugh still imprinted in the back of my mind. It still annoyed me. A lot of things annoyed me but I couldn't help but wonder what that thing was. Wait. I looked around my surroundings, realizing I wasn't where the liquid thing threw me outside.

This place was all white and bare and…boring. Very boring. The sheets were white, the walls were white. Oh wait! A pale blue curtain! An infirmary, of course. I snorted; entertaining myself with just looking at things is so silly. A figure stirred beside the bed I was in when I snorted so I shifted my gaze to the side, my eyes widening just a tad. Don't want to exaggerate now.

Cross sat in the chair, fast asleep although the chair didn't look very comfortable. Personally, I would have lain on the floor. I couldn't help but smile a little. He looked adorable, which was good because no one wants to have a crush on a guy who has major drooling problems. I wonder if I drool…

I was so lost in my thoughts that it took me a couple of minutes to realize a voice was calling my name. I turned my head slightly to look at Cross again to see him smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back," Sleeping Beauty is awake."

His smile turned into a smirk, eyes twinkling,"Are you referring to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, reaching over to punch him on the arm playfully,"Very funny. I haven't been out that long have I?"

He laughed softly, rubbing his arm as if it hurt. "I was worried I would have to kiss you to wake you from such a long slumber." His tone took on one of mock seriousness or...prince-y. His violet eyes looked up to meet mine and then his face really did turn serious. "No, you weren't out that long. A couple of hours but...well, I found you out cold by the temple. I was pretty scared, got to admit. Seeing you like that…What happened Blue?" His eyes no longer held the happy twinkle but have now turned dark and concerned.

I felt a blush creep over my cheeks at the mention of kissing until he turned serious and that blush, thankfully, went away. I bit my lip thoughtfully, looking down at my clasped hands. Hmmm, it might be time to repaint my nails.

"Frost..?" Cross tapped my shoulder, probably wondering if I heard him since I seem to tune out a lot. "I don't know Cross…I don't know how to explain it. It was this…black thick liquid stuff, ugh. I don't know." I shook my head, trying to remember all the details but that made a headache begin to form.

Cross looked at me with more concern and worry. "You don't remember..?"

"Not everything, no." I shook my head once again.

He sighed and slowly lifted his hand up to my forehead. I watched him curiously as he swept my bangs away from my face. "What are you doing?"

His eyes locked with mine once again, "Your Mark…it changed. I noticed earlier when you were still asleep." My brows furrowed in confusion. What? Changed? How? I wasn't one to freak out but this was definitely weird. "Changed how? Color?"

Cross's face told me that that wasn't it. "It's like…a pattern inside the moon. Some type of swirls."

My eyebrows raised in question, "A pattern _inside _the moon? How is that even possible? I'm guessing it's going to raise my level of weirdness up a notch." I loved how I could add such humor to a serious situation. Cross didn't seem to like that though. WELL TOO BAD.

"This isn't funny Blue. We have-" A high-pitched voice interrupted his sentence. Was it just me or did that seem to happen to him often? _Pobrecito._

"Cross babe! There you are. The teacher told me you'd be in here but whatever for…oh." Seraphiel's grey eyes slid over to the bed where I happen to lay. As if she barely noticed me. I resisted the urge to throw ninja stars at her. Not that I had any, sadly. Cross stood up, an annoyed expression on his face," What are you doing here Sera?"

_This_ is the girl obsessed with Cross? Can't blame her. Doesn't mean I want to be obsessed too though. A pout appeared on Obsessed Girls' face, crossing her arms," I wanted to know if you wanted to watch some movies with me…" I can't believe she was talking to him as if I wasn't here. This was my room! Temporary room but still.

Cross's eyes flicked over in my direction briefly and then back to Seraphiel, " I m busy Sera. I would probably say I'm busy if you asked later. The same response I give you. Every. Time." He spoke the last words slowly, to get the point across but to no avail. His words went in one ear and out the other when it came to Seraphiel. It made her look pretty pathetic but I couldn't help but laugh.

That made Sera's attention turn to me. Uh oh. She regained her composure to pretend being high and mighty as she stared me down with a disgusted expression. "Too bad whatever knocked you down beat me to it." With that, she turned rather dramatically and stomped out the room leaving us looking at the empty space with wtf faces. A frustrated noise rose in volume as I narrowed my eyes," I did nothing to Evil Barbie!"

Cross, who sat back in the chair after Sera left, snorted as he shook his head. "Ah Blue, you certainly are one of a kind."

"Well…I am hot and dangerous." I flipped my hair in imitation to Seraphiel's, trying to appear confident in a silly way.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm melting with the proximity." I kind of wasn't expecting that so a laugh was called for until a nurse poked her head in. "Ah, you're awake!"

"Um..yes?" Stating the obvious, like people seem to do on a daily basis. The nurse ordered Cross to leave (nicely of course), as she checked up on me. I watched him leave with my arms outstretched, "Baby come back!"

"You can blame it all on me," he continued as he walked away with a smile on his face. With no other form of entertainment, I watched the nurse as she checked my pulse and all that lovely stuff until she told me I was good to go. A celebratory dance, a change into my clothes and I was out the door before anyone could say kanoodles. Not that anyone says it but me as far as I know. I didn't bother checking the time when I exited the infirmary so the morning (night?) sun took me by surprise as its light smothered me. Even when I was human, I disliked the sun.

With a dramatic hiss, I tiptoed my way into the cover of trees and ninja-ed my way to the dorms as I hummed a theme song. Yes, I just created my own theme song. But as I hummed, I failed to notice a figure lingering about the dorms entrance as I was about to open the classy door.

"What are you humming?"

"GAH!" At that moment, my cat instincts took over as I jumped ten feet in the air. "No one should ever scare me like that!" I patted my chest to try and calm my frantic heart as the culprit approached me.

"Sorry, thought I was in a clear to spot place." He lifted his shoulders in apology, a sheepish look on his face and that's when I finally paid close attention, realizing it was Cross. _Aww, he was waiting for me! _

"No worries. You know how I am. Lost in thought all the time." A nervous laugh escaped my lips as I fumbled with the door knob. Noticing my struggle, Cross reached over and opened it for me, along with a little bow, "After you."

"Well, aren't you just a gentleman." I hoped my response hid my embarrassment as I walked inside, Cross in tow as the door shut behind him. No one was in the lobby as I walked around and neither were they in the kitchen. Well, the sun was out…as if reading my thoughts, Cross piped up.

"I hope you know there is a curfew and I can't stay in the girls dorm that long. It's pretty late," he said, a certain nervousness in his voice. I was surprised I caught that but my steps grew closer to him as a curious expression took over my face, "What's up?"

His concern returned as he examined the bruises on me,"Are you sure you're okay?"

I swatted his concern away with a smile, "Hey, I'm as good as new. Now don't start changing the subject. What's on your mind?" I watched as the gears in his mind turned in motion until finally, an agreement seemed to form in his head. "I know I haven't known you that long but I was wondering if you'd like…to hang out? Later? Soon? You know, I mean doesn't have to be called a date. Or well, it isn't even a date. Just, you know…hang out yeah? Hanging out…"

His blabbering was cute but I couldn't help but blush at the offer. I crossed my arms in an effort to comfort myself as I pretended to think about it. Obviously, I'm going to say yes but it doesn't hurt to make the boy wait. "Well, I suppose. I haven't seen the city much since I got here."

A happy twinkling appeared in his eyes as he hugged me, lifting me up off the ground. That was unexpected. When he let go, he kept me at arms length as he stared at me, "Okay awesome but I really have to go now. Uh…we'll work out the details tomorrow during lunch yeah?" I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded, waving to him as he exited the building. Not having him around made me think of other matters at hand in a jumble. One, what is Seraphiel going to do when she finds out and second, I need to find out what that mysterious liquid thingy with eyes was. I rubbed my eyes as my feet leaded me up to stairs to my room, just now noticing how exhausted I really was.

When I reached my room, a weird noise caught my attention making me stop. I concentrated, trying to figure out what it was when the door to my room opened, almost making me scream. _Second time someone scared me today. _I looked down to find a cat slink out of my room and a petite figure blocking my way.

"Yay! You're back! We were sooooo worried about you! All of us went to visit you earlier but you were still knocked out cold and then Cross came but I didn't want to be near him so I left. Erica and Thomas followed but I didn't want to leave you alone with that guy but the twins convinced me otherwise, don't remember how but-" the whole time Purlue spoke, she had her arms around as if hanging on for dear life.

"Okay, Purlue. Okay. I'm well and prancing around," I patted the smaller girls back awkwardly, unsure of what else to do but I was glad to know she worried about me. But…"What were you doing in my room? And why was there a cat in it?"

"Isn't it obvious? We were waiting for you! Well, now it's just me because Erica got tired and obviously Tommy can't stay long past curfew, "she led me into my room and I plopped down as she sat happily, bouncing a little as she continued," and the cat came to tell me you were on your way along with other tidbits of juicy gossip. Like what happened yesterday. Apparently the cats sensed that freaky thing you encountered and obviously knew it was no _bueno_ but they just know it's bad. Nothing specific. Do you know why it attacked you like that? I feel so bad! I wish I was there to help! Don't know what I could have done but a try was in essence!" She put her hand up in determination like Success Kid and, hate to admit, I was zoning in and out of her talking until she spoke of the boogie.

I could only sigh as I looked up at the ceiling, a slight shake of my head in response to her question. "I honestly have no idea Purlue…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys~ Xenok here. I was thinking of maybe re-writing this story? Because one: the chapters are super short! (I hear ya!) and two, I know it could be SO much better! well written, whatever. So yeah! I basically just wanna make it longer and more detailed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I finally remade the first chapter to Threatened if you guys are still interested in this story and would still like to continue reading! I'm sorry I take so long in writing! I just really have bad writers block and my vocabulary is crap but I try! Thank youuuu for reading~! **


End file.
